


Rain Watching

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfortember, Friendship, Gen, Hot Cocoa, One Shot, watching the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: A quiet moment among friends.  The titans sit and watch the rain together.Written for Comfortember Day 18: Hot Cocoa
Relationships: Beast Boy & Cyborg & Raven & Robin & Starfire
Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Kudos: 13
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Rain Watching

Raven sat on the roof of the tower, a half dome of her power keeping her dry as she watched the rain. The din of the raindrops on the ocean was soothing, and there wasn’t any lightning or wind to drive her inside.

Someone sat down next to her, and she glanced over to see Robin holding two mugs of hot chocolate. He held one out to her, keeping the mug that had a candy cane sticking out of it for himself. Raven accepted, peering into the mug before taking a cautious sip. Orange zest. Interesting, but not bad. And the dark chocolate too…

The two of them sat in silence, sipping their cocoa. Eventually Starfire came to join them, a mug of cocoa in one hand and the mustard bottle in the other. She also brought Silkie, who was wearing the larva sweater that Raven had knitted as a joke. Silkie instantly crawled into Raven’s lap with a demand to be pet. Raven obliged, carefully not looking at where Starfire was mixing her drinks together.

Cyborg came next, armed with a proper umbrella and an armload of old blankets that he shared around before settling in next to Robin with a mug that smelled strongly of cinnamon and vanilla.

Beast Boy was the last to join them, bearing a mug he had loaded up with so many marshmallows he very nearly dropped some on the roof. Usually Raven would have expected him to crack a joke or make a disgusting noise, but he didn’t, just curling up with his mug and joining everyone else in watching the rain quietly.

They sat like that for a while. No one wanted to be the first to disturb this peace. Eventually, though, they ran out of hot chocolate, Robin’s foot fell asleep where Silkie was sitting on it, and the wind picked up, making all of them shiver. They gathered up their blankets and mugs, Starfire lifting Silkie into her arms, then Raven put up her hood and used her powers to keep them all dry until they were safely inside.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a lot of fun figuring out how each titan would drink their cocoa. Fair warning, I have never actually tried either the orange zest thing nor the cinnamon thing personally. Orange and chocolate are a pretty popular combination where I live, but if you put orange juice in something with milk in it, it curdles the milk. Hence, zest. My dad really likes the cinnamon thing. Candy canes, vanilla, and marshmallows are all things I like in my cocoa. I don't think I need to tell you that I've never put mustard in my hot chocolate. *shudders*
> 
> This is based on a real thing my family does. We're all completely obsessed with rain, you see, so when it's warm we're right out there in it, often barefoot, running around and enjoying it. But when it's cold, we do this. We take our blankets and our hot chocolate and we sit on the porch and watch.


End file.
